Sailor Eclipse Book One: The Return
by Keeper of the Balance
Summary: This is a revision of one of my past stories. A Young girls is pulled from her dimension to reclaim her long lost powers. But is the world ready for the return of the most powerful sailor scout ever.
1. Chapter 1

Well Ladies and gentlemen I thought a few months ago that I would work on my first fan fiction again. I have went back fixed many mistakes, added new things, and simply made it what I wanted to see it one day be.

I do not not own Sailor Moon or any of its cast of characters.

I do however own the lovely Dana and Sailor Eclipse. Along with any additional characters I have created for the purposes of this story. Dana is based off of my personality.

I will post one to two chapters a week. I am still making a few corrections here and there.

This will be book one. I have begun writting book 2, which is why I started working on this. That way I could change the original ending for a second book to be possible.

Hope you enjoy.

--Keeper of the Balance

* * *

In the park…

Sailor Moon and all the scouts but Pluto were taking on a monster sent by their newest enemy. So far little was known about their enemy. They had no pattern to their attacks. These monsters have been more powerful than any fought in the past. To defeat them so far Sailor Moon has had to combined her Scepter's attacks with a few of the other scouts or use the Imperial Silver Crystal, which is not the preferred choice by the group in fear of losing their princess. Something had to be done to help them. But What?

At the gates of time…

Sailor Pluto is working on something of her own. She knew what needed to be done to save the world, but was the world ready for that kind of power. Pluto for once could not see what would happen once her task was complete. Using her staff she tears a hole between the dimensions to summon forth the most powerful scout of the silver millennium from her place in a different dimension. Shouting she calls, "I summon the keeper of the balance. I call forth the sailor of the Eclipse and the child of the eternity. Come forth now and reclaim your power."

In The "Real World"…

In a different dimension, where Sailor Moon is an old anime no longer shown, a sixteen year old girl known here as Dana is getting ready to leave of school. As she steps out the door a hole in the sky appears and with a bright flash of light she is sucked in. Without anyone noticing otherwise. Her car and things she dropped fade out of existence.

Back in the park...

Moon Scepter Elimination

Mars Fire Ignite

Uranus World Shaking

...and the monster was moon dust.

Suddenly a hole appeared in the sky and flashed a bright light dropping a scared girl on to the ground below. The scouts prepared for anything that could happen. The girl begins to stand up and dust herself off. "where the hell am I?" she states while looking around for something familiar until she sees the scouts. "Oh my goddess. This must be a dream due to stress and an over active imagination, because logical you guys do not exist in the real world." The girls blurts out while pointing a shaking finger their way.

Mercury was the first to react to the statement, "What are you talking about? Your the one who fell from the sky. How do we know if your not the enemy?"

"Well first off do I look like one of the freaky creatures from the negaverse or the dark moon or any of the other places your enemies are from. I'm human to start with. Why does this have to happen to me? What in the world is going on?" Dana yelled at the sky hopping it would open up again and she would be home. The wind blew and thunder rolled as if in reply.

"I think I can explain." chimed in Sailor Pluto, who just appeared on the scene. "I summoned you from the other dimension because we will need your help. Please keep your emotions in check there is no telling what might happen here. You see your really meant to be in this world. In your past life you were Sailor Eclipse, which is the sailor scout of balance and the leader of the Outer Scouts."

"You expect me to believe a story like that? I just watched you guys on a video I have last night with my five year old little sister. You're an amine I watched when I was seven. I still would watch if it was shown but I just have to settle for reading fan fiction and watching old videos. This is a dream for crying out loud. When I was little I used to dream about being a scout all the time. But logically you all are just an anime. Oh by the way my name is Dana and I have to wake up now so I can go to school and work." said Dana who is starting to think she is losing her mind. Dana grabs a piece of her skin and pinches as hard as she can. "Ouch, that might bruise."

"What did you do?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"I pinched myself. Normally that works and my dreams are not this vivid. This is aggravating." Dana said with a sigh rubbing where she pinched her self.

"Wait a minute Pluto there is no planet called Eclipse. How can she be a sailor scout of a planet the doesn't exist? And why is she from a different dimension when she should have been here?" asked a very curious Sailor Moon for once asking the smart questions.

"I think we should all go to the temple and talk about this before we draw a crowd." suggested Sailor Mercury.

"Good idea. Lets go. I want to find out more about this girl and who she is," said Sailor Mars. She already felt something from Dana that she could not explain.

"Whatever I will play along until I wake up." stated a very annoyed Dana.

Dana walked closely to Pluto who seemed to lead the way. All the other scouts behind her stared at her back. Never had Dana felt so uncomfortable or confused. Everything she thought would be explained at the temple or maybe she would wake up before they even got that far. What she did not realize was that her adventure was only just beginning.

* * *

Please leave me some love.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter Two.

Hope you are having fun so far. I will post two more chapters either over the weekend or during early next week.

Now one with the show.

* * *

At the temple everyone was in their regular form and ready to hear more about this Sailor Eclipse and why hasn't she been here to start with.

"Trista are you going to answer my questions now?" asked an inpatient Serena.

"Yes, I will." calm stated Trista.

"There is no planet of Eclipse, she is really from Saturn. Dana was born during the peck of a solar eclipse which is how she got her powers and is not Sailor Saturn. Her name in the Silver Millennium was Danielle, which is similar to her name now. Being the first born of Saturn makes her the heir to the throne and Hotaru's older sister. She is the sailor of balance due to the balance of light and dark during the eclipse. Her powers are drawn from the light and the dark forms of light. She sent herself to the other dimension because she has natural powers, over the elements, outside her sailor form that can cause some problems if she were to use them before having her memories of her past. That's why your physic powers were so limited. You could only sense and foresee little thing like break ups and sickness in the family. Those powers will once more beginning to bloom with the more you fight and the more you remember. Danielle thought it was for the best and I was to summon her back when we really needed her or the princess became queen."

"Well that is quite a story, but how do I know this isn't a dream?" inquired Dana.

"With this," Trista handed Dana a pen with a set of scales and a crescent moon on it. "Raise it above your head and say Solar Eclipse Star Power."

"Alright I will play along a little more, I just hope I wake up soon or I will be really late for school, which would be a first. Solar Eclipse Star Power." sighed Dana.

Dana was engulfed in a blinding light. When the light dimmed she was dressed in a sailor uniform. The gloves came up to her wrists and her black boots came to her knees. Her long brown hair was braided and the tiara had a half black half white stone in the center. The bow on her chest and back side was grey. Her skirt was black and the bodice was white. Also she had a black choker with a scale on it and crescent moon earrings to match. Floating beside her was a staff with a pointed blade on the end.

" Wow" was all anyone could say.

Sailor Eclipse walked around for a few moments getting a feel for what was going on. The more she moved, the more this form felt right. Power pulsed through her veins like she had never felt before. Her staff floated behind her no matter where is the room her walked. All Dana knew at that moment was that is above all things was right. Now her mind and heart cried out for memories of this forgotten way of life.

"OK Trista I am starting to understand and maybe believe, but shouldn't I have some memories so I know how to use my powers. Also why don't the others remember me from the past? Oh yeah, is this dimension like the one on TV so I know what has happened here?" asked Dana who is starting to believe that she is living like her childhood hero looking back on the first episode and when Serena first got her powers.

"Well the memories of you were blocked when you sent yourself to a different dimension so the younger scouts didn't go looking for you before it was time. Now when I restore yours, they will remember as well. Yes it is like your cartoon everything is the same." answered the wise sailor.

"Alright how do you restore them?" asked Dana eagerly to remember with a feeling of something she might not really want to know is coming.

"I will need Luna's help. Since I can't give them to you myself I will channel them to her and she will use her mind meld to give them to you. As you get them everyone else will have a part of their's unlock and they will remember as well. Ready Luna?" said Trista preparing to start the process.

"Yes I will do what I can." said Luna as she jumped in front of Dana ready to start and to find out more about this interesting new sailor.

Trista began sending them and Luna made the link to Dana's memory bank. Dana relived her whole past life. She saw her family and home on Saturn and times she spent with Hotaru. Training with the Outer scouts. She relived having to watch the Silver Millennium end because she was trapped by Pluto on counts of that it must happen of the futures sake. Ancient words echoed in her mind; "_To catch a glimpse of eternity and follow the path of the silver moon. Simply grab my handle and believe._" Her hand took hold of her staff and the power pulled through her. Throwing all her memories into place.

Then one memory stuck out more than even as she ended what was left of her life.

In the Moon Kingdom the Outer Scouts and the Inners never really got along. One day Danielle was sitting in the garden after breaking up a argument between the leader of Inner, Sailor Venus and her second in command Sailor Uranus.

When the Queen her self came up to her. Immediately she stood up and bowed.

"No need to do that Danielle, I do not come as Queen I come as your friend." softly Queen Serenity responded.

"Ok. Is there something you wish to talk to me about?" asked Danielle as she sat back down on the bench.

"Yes. I would like to talk about you for a minute. I seen how you handled the fight earlier and I must say you do good work, but I also notice that you don't seem very close to anyone."

"I am close to people, I am a friends with the other Outer Scouts."

"That maybe but you do not talk about your own problems with them or ask for help with just girl stuff. You don't have the kind of friendship like the Inner Scouts."

"I Know. Pluto and my sister are very close and Uranus and Neptune are close. But we don't work like the Inner Scouts."

"That's true but what about you who are you really close to?"

"Fine. I am not close to anyone and that's just fine as long as our balance of teams works for us. Besides I have Nyx. "

"Everyone needs someone to be close to. We all need someone to tell life's problems to. I know that I really miss having someone to talk about my feelings to. If you ever need to talk to someone my ear and shoulder are at your service."

"Thank you." Danielle said softly as she hugged her Queen.

From then on they were like best friends and Eclipse swore to do anything within her power to protect her. A few years later Pluto made her break her promise and she lost her best friend. She was trapped her at the gates and was made her watch what happened. When she finally able to break free everything was in ruins. So Eclipse gathered the Outers and made Pluto remove the knowledge of the Moon Kingdom or any Other that wasn't on Earth and put in the history and ruins of a dimension where Earth was the only planet with life. Then Eclipse ordered Sailor Saturn to destroy what was left of the Other planets and the Moon's Kingdom. Her final task was to send her self to the same dimension where they got the history to make up for the time period without her powers or memories.

When the memories where completely restored Dana was crying. She got up and dried her eyes. Ready to ask a few more things. She let her powers fade from her, since she remembered how to detransform. "OK. So since I am here where will I stay?"

"Good question. I haven't really thought of that." said Rei.

"You will stay with us. We have a room and the things you will need already set up." stated Michelle.

"And we have your car. Might I add it is not a bad ride for an American car." added Amara tossing Dana the keys to her Chevy Caviler.

"Wait a second I just thought of something what about my life?" asked a very worried Dana.

"You life is fine. Your parents and friends think your doing a foreign exchange program and you love the place so much you are staying." Trista said as she smiled trying to help Dana find her wits.

"Ok. Geeze a permanent foreign exchange program. Wow what else can magic make them believe? What about my clothes and how did you manage to get my car here?" Dana said trying to think of everything that might be needed from her home.

"Dimensional portals and all the paperwork is covered as well is your license. You start school Monday. Now Lets go home." replied Trista.

"Oh your good." Dana turned to leave looking as if she had much more on her mind than school and driving.

* * *

Please leave me some love.

Until next time...

--Keeper of the Balance.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Back. I hope you are having a great time so far. As Promised this an chapter four this week.

You know the deal. I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Dana.

* * *

"So we have my car, my clothes, place to stay, all the paperwork already done, but here is my special question. Do I still get to have my band instruments? Because music is my major and my only love." commented Dana as she seen what her room looked like and found that it was all her furniture from home.

"Sure. you will find your alto and tenor saxophone, guitar, clarinet and flute in the music room down stairs. Along with your music and other things your going to be needing. Maybe you can play some with Amara and Michelle." suggested Trista.

"Good. By the way umm...what kind of classes will I be taking and for that matter what is my grade here and what school will I be going to?"

"The same ones you would be taking at your old still in the 11th grade and you will be driving to the same high as most of the Inners go to." (Author's note: I don't know the name of there high school so I might just call it the high school.)

"What grade are they in?"

"9th but Amy might be in some of your classes."

"Freshman. I figured Amy might be in some of them. So I have Honors English, Honors Geometry, Honors Chem., psychology, band both semesters, and French 1."

"Correct. Amy will more than likely in your honors classes and French. I am going to leave you to getting comfortable in your new room."

"Bye." Dana said as she closed the door behind her. 'Boy what a day. I wasn't expecting this when I got out of bed this morning.'

Dana began looking to see how the room was set up which clothes in which

drawer and how much closet space she had. 'Some of these are not even my clothes, I doubt I could fit some of them. Well at least I have my school uniforms already. They even brought my CDs'.' She looked in the corner and spotted a laptop charging. Walking over to get a good look at it someone from behind her started talking causing Dana to jump out of her skin.

"They thought you might like it since you spend some much time on one in your dimension."

It was Hotaru, her newly found sister. She looked around 12 maybe 13. Dana had liked her from the cartoon and wished to trade one of her sisters for her. Now she got her.

"You scared me. I do like it and I do spend too much time on one reading Sailor Moon Fan Fiction. Sometimes I would get on the computer at about 11 and not get off of it until four in the morning. I don't have much of a life outside of work and school. Reading was my only way to relax with my very full schedule."

"Dana do you think maybe since were sisters I can get to know you better?" she asked shyly.

"Sure, I know stuff about you from watching TV. You don't know anything about me, but my past life. What you want to know?" Dana said hopping on the bed and patted the center for Hotaru to join her.

The two talked for about 2 hours. Dana talked about her religion, which is Wicca and what she wanted to study in college and things she went through in this life so far. And Dana learned things they didn't tell on the cartoon and about her friendship with Rini.

Before going to bed Dana looked at the clothing again. She took in the sizes on the tags and noticed they were a good eight sizes too small. She pulled one of the uniforms out and tried it one. Looking in the mirror Dana about fainted. She for once in her life she was thin and looked good. Her body was not quite like the one she had that morning. Her muscles were toned and fit. Before she was not a extremely large girl, but she was never anywhere near as thin as Serena. This was something she was going to have to get used to. Dana changed out of the uniform and placed it out for in the morning. Then she tucked herself into bed realizing that she had only been up for about eight hours, but she was tried enough to already go to bed.

Over the course of the weekend she drove around town to get familiar with the lay of the land and got used to her new home. Slowly the worries about her other life drift from her mind as everything fell into place for her first day of school and what awaited her that very first day of school was something she could never have the strength to run from.

On Monday…

Dana had told Amy, Lita and Serena she would give them a lift to school. Amy and Lita were the easy part. Dana was not one to be late and Serena was going to learn that fact real fast.

"Serena is getting up on time this morning even if I have to drag her out of bed myself. I have never been late for school unless I was sick and even then that was rare." steamed Dana as she walked up the stairs of Serena's house with Lita and Amy in tow.

"Well being on time will be a first for Serena and I might add a miracle." stated Amy as they got to Serena's room.

"How are you going to do it?" asked Lita.

" Well I think I am going to whisper in her ear that Darien is in the arms of another woman. That'll make her get up and we have enough time to get there on time, plus this morning I need to get my schedule. Morning Luna." Dana said looking very serious.

"Well Good Morning. What are you all doing here?" Luna said hopping off the bed.

"Getting Serena up and on time of school." said Dana

"I want to see this." Sighed Luna sounding as if she had no faith that it could be done.

Dana bent over and whisper it to her. Serena shot up like a gun. Everyone else laughed at how mad she looked at what had just been pulled.

"What are you guys doing here and why did you tell me that?" asked a ticked moon princess.

"I had to get you up on time because I said I would give you a ride and that's the only way I think I could have gotten you up." Dana said laughing though she tried not to.

"Alright I am up. Give me ten minutes and we can go." Serena stretched and started getting ready to leave.

"Good now you can be on time for once. Thank you Dana. Your a miracle worker." said Luna who was surprised and trying not to laugh at the look her charge had had on her face. Serena at this point just stuck out her tongue and went back to getting ready.

Later when going out the door. Serena shoved a piece of toast in her mouth and started to get in the car when she was attack by Dana.

"I don't like it when people eat in my car. I don't even eat or drink in my car. Bad thing can happen like stains and crumbs. Plus I have seen you eat. It is not pretty." Dana said with pride for her clean car.

"What? What is wrong with the way I eat? You sound like Rei, but with Amara's car protectiveness." Serena looked offended.

"Everything is wrong with the way you eat and they would agree. Now stuff it or toss it and lets go." Dana said being very serious on the matter.

"Whatever." Serena said as she shoved the last few bites into her mouth.

And a way they went. Serena's teacher was so surprised she got there on time she fainted. Dana's first day went by pretty fast. During lunch she was spotted by the one guy she thought she would never see again. In the Silver Millennium he had been her true love. Now she doubted he even remembered who she was.

'Maybe it is for the best.' Dana thought sadly feeling very depressed that she had already seen the one person she never thought she would see again. Then he looked her right in the eye, got a weird look in his eyes and started for her with purpose. Dana freaked and ran inside as the bell rang. 'Damn can't let him catch me before I am ready to talk to him.' She had never been one to try and avoid something, but she had no way of knowing what was running through that boys brain. She made it to class, but not before seeing him still in hot prosecute when she entered the room.

He was not discouraged thought; he was a man on a mission. There is more than one way to skin a cat. He just had to wait for that moment when he was able to get out of class at the end of the day. In the back of his mind he wondered if she remembered him too.

Several Hours Later…

School finally let out and Serena didn't even have detention. This was a day for miracles. Dana was going to give Ami, Lita and Serena a ride to the temple when someone grabbed her from behind. She flipped around to find herself staring into the same eyes she once had gotten lost in.

"Why did you run earlier?" He asked in a soft warm voice.

"Because I wasn't sure what else to do." Dana's voice shook a little.

"When did you get back here?" asking as he let her go.

"Friday night. So you do remember me. What is your name is this time period?" she a little shocked, but secretly very happy.

"Yes I do and I have missed you. It's Mathew and yours?." He asked looking at her fondly.

"Dana and I have missed you too, but this is not the time and place to talk. I have to give the inner scouts and the princess a ride to their scout meeting. Where can we meet?" She said seeing the look in his eyes.

"At the park around 5:30. Near the lake. Please don't stand me up like the first time we were going to meet." With that he kissed her cheek and left. Dana was almost speechless. When the girls came up behind her.

"Who was that and are you ok?" asked a worried Lita who was ready to beat him down for anything he had done.

"It was Mathew. I knew him by another name in the Silver Millennium. We were married back then. I am going to meet him later to talk about things. What exactly I am not sure." said Dana with a deep look on her face.

"Did you love him?" asked a serious Serena

"Of course. More than anything. I had to watch him die well I was trapped at the gates by Pluto. I wanted to die, if I had been there I could have saved him and the whole world, but Pluto said it had to come to pass." said Dana with a tear in her eye.

"Do you still love him?" whispered Ami wanting to know more.

"Yes. True love never dies. I just wish I knew how he got his memories back." with this Dana turned around an looked at them and said, "Lets go or we'll be late. We all know what a cow Rei would have and I really don't want to deal with her." Dana motioned for them to walk back over to her car.

They got there right on time and Rei almost had kittens from the surprise that not only had Serena been on time for a meeting but she was on time for school.

"Geeze Meatball head what's next getting good grades and being able to walk and chew gum."

They argued for a few minutes before getting on with the meeting. They talked about how the enemy hasn't attacked since Dana came. The thought was that they might be planning something big and to be prepared. Ami gave Dana a communicator. It had a set of scales on it that were gold and a black background.

The clock hit 5 and Dana started getting ready to leave.

"Well girls I have to go. I have to meet someone in the park." she said in a hurry.

"Why; we are not done yet?" asked Rei who wasn't very pleased.

"Well I have to go meet the man I was married to during the Moon Kingdom. Is that a good enough reason for you? Which you couldn't stop me if you tried. So just because you don't like me is no reason to even try to screw with me. I know duty comes first. " Looking Rei straight in the eye with a death glare.

"Fine whatever, one of us can fill in whatever you miss. Your right I don't like you. You give me a vibe I can't shake. Your more powerful than you let on. Also I think your hiding things from us." the whole room was shocked to say the least that someone had won against Rei so easy.

"Maybe I am, but the only title I answer to is that of the Queen and currently we don't have any of those. So now that I have your permission I have to go." she said as she turned to leave.

Dana parked her car near by and made her way to the park right on time with him already there and waiting for her to come. She walked over as he turned to say hello.

"Serenity help me find the strength to do this." She said looking toward the sky and wished the moon was out to watch over her.

* * *

Leave me some love after the next chapter.

Thanks for reading. :)

--Keeper of the Balance


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chapter for this week. Next week two more will be posted. After that I will start posting Book Two.

You know the drill.

Just a note: Dana is based off of myself. I have a very defencive personality and tend to say more than I need to at times when my thoughts or feelings are called into question. Just a warning.

* * *

"Hello glad you came. Want to sit down?" Mathew said as he slide over to give Dana more room.

"Hello. I won't mind if I do. I have been sitting on the floor at the temple for an hour." Dana said with a smile as she sat down.

"I want to talk to you about the past and how it is going to effect our future." he said with a serious look on his face, but hidden in his eyes was a look of love and hope.

"You mean how we were married and loved each other. You want to know if the flame still burns? If I still love you? You want to know if I want to be with you?" She asked trying not to sound mad that he would try to question her feelings, although she knew that he had all right to. People do change from one life to the next. Her mind raced with questions about who he had become.

"Yeah. That's what I want to know. Because I still love you. I want to know if I have anything to hope for. I want to be with you because I love you just as much as I did then. Not just because of the past. The moment I first saw you knocked all the air out of me. I thought I was dreaming again. I have known of you since Serenity got back the crystal and I have waited for you. And maybe one day if you want to we can get married again and start anew. I realize that things might never work out, but I know that for almost two years your all I could think about finding. I was worried you were not reborn with the rest of us." he said with a look that melted her heart and she started to cry. She threw herself into his arms.

"Yes I love you. I want no one else but you." with this she grabbed his face and kissed him. At first he was shocked then he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The need for air broke the kiss apart. "Wow." Dana said breathless.

"Yeah Wow. We need to get to know each other again. You know that right because people do change over the period of a thousand years." he said with a laugh.

"Yep. when you want to start?" she asked putting her head on his shoulder. Never had being close to someone felt so right.

"Right now unless you need to get home." he said moving her closer to him.

"Nope." she said with a deep breath taking in his scent, which reminded her of how the world smelled fresh after a summer rain.

"Well what grade are you in?" Dana asked trying to get started.

"12th. What about you?" Mathew looked pleased.

"11th grade. Music tastes?" Dana watched as the sun started to set over the lake.

"I like all kinds of music. Never been much for jazz. Mainly rock and metal. You?" Mathew had dreamt of this moment since he remembered her.

"I love music of any type. Jazz and the classical genre are two of my favorites. I don't know if this will work since you don't like jazz. It is mostly what I like to play on my saxophone." Dana said teasingly and started to get up. Only to be pulled back down.

"Well if you are the one playing it then I am sure I will love it. Please tell me you like to read?" Mathew teased back.

"Books are amazing. Few things are better than a good book. I like to read about witches, wizards, wolfs, vampires, and anything paranormal. Anything from Poe, Hawthorne, or Shakespeare is amazing in my opinion. Do you like books?" Dana said with a little glow in her eyes.

"Why yes I do. I also like to write, but I have not really found my style yet." Mathew said loving how cute she was when she was excited.

Then a monster attacked near by. "I have to go they are going to need me. I will see you at school tomorrow. My first fight, I am a little excited and nervous. I love you. Bye." She kissed him on the cheek and ran.

"Love you too. Be careful." Mathew yelled as she ran to the fight.

Hiding behind a tree, Dana shouted. "Solar Eclipse Star Power." Then took off running towards the demon. Running a scan of the monster for data purposes.

"Evil villains attacking the planet tip the balance of the cosmos in their favor. I will not stand of this. In the name of the Balance and eclipse, I Shall punish you." stated Sailor Eclipse as she came upon the scene. 'Man I have to work on my heroic dialog.' she thought.

The monster turned to her and started to attack. With a swing of her staff she cried :

Eclipse Eternal Strike.

The monster was throw back. Getting up to try again. Sailor Eclipse attacked again shouting out:

Eclipse Final Judgment

With that the monster was dust. Just as the others arrived.

"You took it on your own?" asked a curious Sailor Mercury.

"Yes. I did." Sailor Eclipse said turning toward them. "That's why I worked alone in the past. With my little computer I did a few scans, which I can get to you later."

"Geeze we should have had you from the beginning then we wouldn't have to do so much work." said Rei as she rolled her eyes.

"Then you wouldn't be who you are today." snapped Dana.

"You don't know that." Rei snapped back.

"Yes I do." Dana came back.

"Ok guys lets all just go home and get some sleep. Some of us sound cranky." said Mina as she turned to leave.

"Alright." they pretty much said in agreement.

Dana went to bed that night dreaming of the amazing man that would be waiting to see her the next day at school.

* * *

Leave me some love ladies and gentlemen.

Again thank you so very much for reading.

Until next week,

--Keeper of the Balance


	5. Chapter 5

Well Welcome back.

I am very sorry that I forgot to publish this last week. Big paper I had to write took over my life.

As normal I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

The next day as Dana was walking to class a hand lased it fingers with hers, she turned to see the deep brown eyes of her new boyfriend. "Well hello. How are you?" she said as she gripped his hand.

"Morning. I'm fine. How did it go last night?" Mathew asked to make sure she was ok.

"It went well some of the girls were mad that I beat the monster by my self. It was a weak one. If it happens to much they might get lazy" she said a little worried they might put all the fighting on her.

"They won't they are too good to let just one person be the hero." he said trying to make her see his point.

"Ok. They can do it. Everyone needs help." she smiled with this and said "It is time for class I will see you at lunch. You want to eat with the girls or your friends or we can eat with just each other as company?" trying to drop a hint that she wanted to eat lunch with just him.

"Alright I get it. Just us under the big tree. I love you. Bye" he started walking away.

"Love you too. Bye." and she went to her class praying lunch would hurry on its way.

At lunch they sat together. Mathew had bring sweets like chocolate cover cherries which he remembered was one of her favorite sweets. He of course feed them to her. She feed some to him. He even licked the crème filling of her cheek and she got the chocolate off his fingers.

"So you want to try and catch a movie sometime this week?" he said with a very sexy look on his face.

"Sure how about tomorrow night and what would we go see?" she asked sweetly.

"How about the new flick Bewitched?" he suggested. (AN: I original wrote this when that movie first came out into theatres)

"Sure sounds like fun. So its a date?"

"Yes. I will pick you up at 6:30. By the way where do you live" he asked realizing he had no clue where she was staying.

She gave him directions and they filled in the details on what they were going to do. Movie then Dinner. Then a little late night kissing. They exchanged phone numbers as the bell rang.

"See you later. I love you." Dana said as they parted.

"Ok Love you too." he waved as he went down the hall.

That night they were on the phone for hours on end and had one of those cute fights about who will hang up first. When she got off the phone the outers were talking to her about how her relationship was going so far and just some info on the guy because they are trying to look out for her, when they realized just who he was.

"He was a loving guy in the past. It'll be good for you to be with him again. I remember the wedding. Mathew is a good pick for any girl. Plus he was a prince in the past. He is perfect for the high princess of Saturn." Michelle said as they ended their lil chat.

Mathew was a prince from Lo, one of Jupiter's moons. They met at a ball in the Moon Kingdom. It was a masquerade ball so they didn't see the others face. Danielle was wearing a black dress, with white gloves, and her mask was half white and half black. Her brown hair was curly and went around her face just right. Leo, which was his name then, was in a white suite with a white mask and cape lined with rose red. He had seen her from across the room and when she caught his stare, their eyes met and it was like magic. Before they knew it they were dancing and talking. He asked her to meet him later on the balcony. Danielle said yes but never made it because of Sailor business. She sent him a note that she would meet him in the garden at midnight. On thing lead to another and within a year of courtship they were married and very happy together.

That night when Dana went to bed she dreamt all night about how they met in the past. She woke up screaming when she relive his death. Dana looked around the room to find the alarm was one minute from going off. She hit the off bottom and started her day. Her next thought after getting ready for school was what she would wear tonight.

She found in the back of her closet a stunning red dress and matching shoes. 'well that's not mine. but I like it. I will wear that. He will drop dead with one look at me.' With finding that she could go to school with out worry of what to wear.

That evening…

When Mathew showed up right on time to pick her up she got the reaction she was looking for with the outfit. He was speechless. They watched the movie with no problems. Dana was quite pleased with it. Half way through dinner at a nice local pizza place, her communicator went off. They needed her about a block away from the hospital.

"I guess that it. I have to go." She said in a sad voice not really wanting to go but knew she had to.

"I understand. Meet me in the park in the same spot when you get done. I love you and be safe."

"I love you too and I will." with this she ran out the door and to the spot of the fight.

When she got there she transformed. And prepared to attack. When she had a clear shot she leap forward and cried

**Eclipse Final Judgment**

The monster cried and was dust. "You guys ok?" Dana asked as she got closer to them.

"Yeah were fine no one got hurt." said Ami.

"Well I got to go finish my date. Byes." Dana said as she ran to the park hoping that Mathew didn't wait to long on her.

She came up behind him quite as a mouse. She put her hands over his eyes and whispered into his ear "Guess Who?"

"Well Moon Princess we have to stop meeting like this what would Darien or Dana think?" He said grabbing her hands and kissing them.

"Hate to disappoint you but you only get the high princess of Saturn. Darien would throw a rose at you for meeting his princess at a time like this and I would fry you and her both." She said sitting down beside him on the bench.

"How it go?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"Fine I got there just in time to kill it. No one got hurt." said while looking deep into his eyes.

Then he kissed her full on. He took him tongue a tasted her bottom lip and gained access into her mouth. Her tongue met his half way. Her tongue follow his back to his mouth. They seemed to be like this forever and wanted to continue but breathing catch up with them. When they stopped he started kissing different places on her face. He made his way to her neck. Leaving a trail of were he had been but no one could really see it.

"I better get you home before Amara hunts me down and tries to kill me for you being out too late." He finally said. They got in his car and drove back to her place. Mathew walked her to the door and kissed her good night. promising to see each other tomorrow at school.

* * *

Hope enjoyed this. On to Chapter Six.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter Six. Only Four more chapters left after this one. than I will begin posting my next book about Sailor Eclipse.

Warning there is some sexually suggestive material presented, but no details.

Now on with Show.

* * *

Everything was going fine in the scouts life right now. They had a little more spare time to hang out and just be themselves. The only person who seemed to be tried was Dana, since she had to go to every battle no matter what because she was the only one who had enough power to destroy them . She couldn't go out with Mathew and they were talking less because when they talked on the phone she would either need to save the world or would fall asleep on him. So it was decided by him that she needed to take a break and relax before she ends up getting hurt. With a quick call to the Outer Scouts his plan was set to go.

Dana came home on Friday glad that school was over and wanted so badly to go to sleep since she was out late beating up evil. When she went into her room she found Michelle and Hotaru packing some of her clothes into a bag.

"What are you guys doing?" Dana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Packing you up for your weekend." Michelle answered with a gentle smile. "Your going to go an relax."

"I can't; there is my homework have to do and evil to fight" Dana started ranting an pacing around her room.

Hotaru stopped her, "Silly you aren't leaving town your just getting out of the house for something other than school and late night demon fighting. If you haven't noticed your boyfriend misses his girl."

Dana paused and took it all in. She had so longed to spend some time with him where she wasn't sleeping, studying or saving the world, other wise known in her head as the three S's.

"Where am I going and what about evil we are fighting?" Dana asked starting to like the sound of getting out and catching up with herself and Mathew.

Amara stopped in the room at this time and put in her two cents. "To Mathew's and we'll call you if anything happens. Is she ready?"

The realization that she was spending the weekend at his place slapped her in the face. "I, a sixteen year old girl, is spending the weekend with her eighteen year old boyfriend at his place?"

This time a new voice answered her. "Yes you are and I hear he is a complete gentlemen. He is quite looking forward seeing you."

Dana turned to see her prince charming standing in the doorway of her room. She gave him a big smile and blushed like crazy. During the Silver Millennium they didn't get to spend as much time together as they had liked because she was an important scout and there was the whole war. Now he was going to try and start making up for lost times.

"I think I am ready but I am not sure what they packed. I know first things first I am doing my homework." Dana bent over to grab her school bag.

"Nope. The first thing you are going to do is eat a good meal, which I am cooking you." He took her bag from her and grabbed her suit case as well. "come along my dear homework can wait til Sunday night."

He put her things in his car an drove off. Dana wanted to put up a fight about her homework but he shot her down saying she needed to relax and he would not let her forget to get it done and he knew how important her grades were.

When they got to his place he put her things in his room and gave her the grand tour of his apartment. He took her to the living room and sat her down on the couch. Dana noticed how he was looking at her, like he was worried.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so worried?" she scooted closer to him, trying to get a really good look at his face.

"Your either sleeping or studying during lunch, it is like a combo of Serena and Amy. You need to get a good meal that is not something you can carry in your hand like a sandwich or in a bag like chips. I am worried that your going to get hurt because your so busy doing everything else in the world. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you, I have only had you back for a month, I don't want to lose you again if I can help it." he had his hand on her chin making her look deeply into his eyes. Then he kissed her pulling her closer. He poured his feelings into his kiss. All his worry, loneliness, and love. Dana was so over whelmed by this she couldn't help but cry. Never in this life had she had someone care so deeply for her.

Everyone else she had ever cared for had hurt her, maybe she was afraid he was going to do the same, that's way she was always busy. She could have made time. Now she knew he wouldn't hurt her. All he wanted to do was love her.

They broke apart. Mathew took a good look at her. She was crying. He raised his hand and wiped her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you. I once read the one who is worth your tears will never make you cry, but I think they are wrong. Your worth everything to me and I guess that scared me because so many guys had hurt me in the past all because I choose to use those three little words." She found her self being held the way she had always dreamed of. Dana had never let anyone hug her in the past. Mathew is the first person she had let get close to her. Once Dana almost beat up her best friend for trying to hug her.

"I will never hurt you. I promise. Because unlike them I love you more than anything in the universe." he noticed she had closed her eyes and was laying her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and a little smile appeared on her face. He also closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. She had fallen asleep and he wasn't long after her.

A few hour later Dana woke up. She was going to get up but she realized she was still in Mathew's lap. He now had his head lend back and still had his arms locked around her. Dana thought he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She lifted up a little and kissed his chin. With the combination of her movement and kiss he started waking up too.

"Have a nice nap?" Dana asked with a smile on her face as she sat up more in his lap.

"Yes I did. I like having you this close." he bent down and kissed her. They got a little friendly with this one. When they broke apart, Mathew thought it would be good if he made dinner since it was after seven. Dana agreed and offered to help but Mathew said this was her break and she should just watch some TV. He made spaghetti. During dinner Dana asked a questioned that she had been wondering on since they got there.

"Umm...I noticed you only have one bed, and I was wondering... where am I going to sleep?" she was blushing because one of her thoughts were of them being in the same bed. Where anything can happen.

"I will be sleeping on my couch and you will have my bed." His thoughts traveled to the same place hers already were. He didn't want to do anything she wasn't ready for or make her feel like she had to.

"I don't want to take your bed. That's not right." she was now going to slept on many couches and could do it here too.

"Well I am not going to let you sleep on the couch. I have slept there many night hence the need for two alarm clocks." he was not going to have the love of his life sleep on his old couch.

"I don't think it is right for me to take your bed. I will not have you give up your bed to me. I can sleep on a couch as well as the next person."

"I am going to sleep on the couch. I want you to have my bed. I can't let you sleep on my couch."

"Well I don't want to sleep on your bed if I know your on a couch. If you don't take your bed we'll both sleep on the couch."

"Nope couch is not big enough."

"Then we can both take the bed."

"Nope."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Only the most powerful scout in the solar system sleeping in the same bed as me." He said sounding aggravated.

"What's wrong with that?"

"..." he couldn't find something to make up to say.

"Well? It won't be the first time we slept in the same bed."

"No but we were married then."

"Oh I see. You think we might have sex and because we aren't married you don't want that to happen. Or you don't want to make me feel uncomfortable or feel I have to. Is that it?"

She read him like a book. "Yes it is."

With that she got up and walked over to him. Turned his chair to face her, got to love that scout strength, and kissed him. "If we have sex we have sex, if we don't, we don't." Then she turned and stepped out onto his balcony and closed the door. He was stunned to say the least. After a few minutes he followed her outside. He found her sitting on the edge playing with what looked to be a ball of fire and staring out into the city. Catching a look at her eyes he seen a worried look now in them.

"What's wrong? You seem to be the one now looking worried." He catch her by surprise. The ball in her hand went out and she turned with her own look of shock.

"You seen that?" asking now in fear, because she wasn't wanting to talk about her new little powers.

"The ball of fire. Yes. Now what is wrong?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, but I can't keep it from you now that you've seen. I am worried about my powers. They are growing at a rapid rate to play catch up to where they should be. Where I have powers of balance but no element. I can use the natural elements, like the ball of fire you seen. I am worried they will be too much, that I might not be able to keep them in check. That's why I have been studying so much. I don't have all of my memories. So the more I study my old notes the more I remember and the more I can control them. I am afraid someone will get hurt. Namely you or one of the scouts. There was no Sailor Eclipse before me to learn from. There is no telling how much power I have. I used to break up fights between the Venus and Uranus by using the winds to blow them across the room. You have no idea how badly I can hurt you or someone else when I get pissed off." she was pacing around his little balcony with her hand in the air. She was always speaking with her hands. He knew that he had no powers to remember so he could have all his memories, but she had to grow into her strength, to gain what she once had.

"Dana I believe you can do anything. You will never have more than you can handle. Even if it doesn't seem like it at the time. You'll find control and will pass that control on to your children and every Sailor Eclipse after that." by now he had pulled her close and was making her look right into her eyes to see he meant every word of it. Dana got on her tip toes and kissed him. When they pulled apart she looked at him and asked:

"Don't you mean our children?"

"Of course. Who else's kids would you be having?" she laughed at him. The first time he had heard her really laugh in a while.

Since it was getting cold Mathew thought it was best that they go inside.

"So what are we going to do now Mr. I won't let my girlfriend do her homework?"

"How about we sit here." he pull her down on the couch." We get really close" almost sitting in her lap. "And we do this." He kissed her. Pulling her as close as possible Mathew made a trail of kisses all over her neck. This is the most passion he has shown since their past life. Dana giggled because they tickled on her neck. She let his hands roam. Dana found herself pulling off his shirt.

"Wait a second. Wait a second." Dana kind of pushed him off her. "What are we doing?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry. We shouldn't be doing this. Next thing you know I will be carrying you into my room and taking off your clothes." He started t move away when Dana grabbed him. Sat on his lap and looked him in the eyes.

"Now would that really be so bad. I know I won't stop you."

"No it wouldn't be bad. But..."

"I'm not a virgin if that's what your worried about."

"Your not? Well...umm...me neither."

"So what are we..." she never got it out because he got to her lips first. Since she was already in the right position for him to pick up and keep kissing he put both hands under her butt and carried her to his room.

* * *

Well hope you are loving it. Please leave me some review.

Until next week.

--Keeper of the Balance


	7. Chapter 7

Well Here we go again. I hope people are reading this. :) I have gotten one comment and I am very greatful for it.

I don't own Sailor Moon or anything from it.

Now on with the show.

* * *

The next morning Mathew woke up to find Dana still asleep in his arms. Last night was the best night of his life. He loved her so much and he never thought before he got his memories that anyone this wonderful would come into his life. But she did. Dana started waking up and looked around to remember where she was and what had happened. Thoughts of getting up came to mind since she needed to take Amy a discs of information she had collected for their meeting today.

"Good morning beautiful." Mathew said with a smile.

"Morning. I hate to say this but I have to get up. I need to take something to Amy. Plus I need to get a shower, since I more than likely stink." Dana started getting up when she was pulled back down.

"You can't go. This is your weekend to relax. They can live without it for a few days." he covered her back up and warped his arms around her waist.

"I have to. It is important. I'll come back and lay in bed with you all day after." she got up and walked with some clothes to the shower before he could say anything more. So he got up and put on some shorts. He didn't want her to go. He was going to try to stop her.

When Dana got out of the shower and ready to go. Mathew was standing in front of the door.

"Well I got to go. The meeting will start soon and I promise I won't be there long. Just going to give them a disc and come right back." she was going to kiss him but he spoke first.

"I don't want you to go. They'll be fine without you. They have been for years. You should be relaxing. Your under too much stress as it is." Mathew looked right at her with a serious look.

"This disc is important to our mission. It is my duty to give them all the facts I have." Dana was getting angry. He knew what she had to do.

"I...I..." he was now stammering.

"You what?" now she was angry. She had to challenge him.

"I forbid you from going. They can wait to have" He challenged back but he was interrupted by a pissed off scout.

"You forbid me. YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. I'm out of here. Before I say something I will regret." She turned and got her things and put them in her sub-space pocket.

"Oh no we're not finished." he started getting in her way.

Dana stopped and then transformed into Sailor Eclipse. Ran to his balcony and jumped off. He ran after her, trying to catch her. Dana landed on the roof of the building next to it. jumping down the balconies until she landed in an alley. Detransformed and went on her way to the temple; very pissed off.

At the temple…

The other scouts were ready to begin.

"Where's Dana?" asked Rei setting down cups of tea and cookies for everyone.

"At Mathew's… " but Amara didn't finish when Dana came in.

"Right here. Sorry I am late." She came in a sat beside of Trista.

"I thought you were spending the weekend with Mathew?" asked Michelle, which was the same question on the other outers minds.

"I needed to bring this disc" taking out the disc "To Amy for her computer. It has the info I have gathered on mine from each of the battles. I thought it would be helpful." Dana handed Amy the disc. "Me and Mathew had a fight about me coming. So I packed my stuff and came here."

"What about you coming?" asked Serena.

"See the outers and him planned a nice little weekend of relaxing for me. Well he wanted me to stay. I said I was just bringing the disc. He said he forbid me from going. I told him he didn't tell me what to do. I packed my things and he tried to stop me. I turned in to Sailor Eclipse jumped off his balcony, landed on the building next to it, hoped down a bunch of other balconies and landed finally in an alley were I turned back to me and came here. I am very pissed off and I am not talking to him. Not even my mom could make me do anything." she finished telling her story. Dana was fuming, but trying to keep herself in check.

"I would be mad too if a guy tried to boss me around. He hasn't any right to, just because your dating him or you were married a thousand years ago." said Mina while the others agreed with her.

"Well I need to go cool down. You guys understand. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye" Dana started leaving. She was keeping things from them, like Rei said near the still sensed something. Dana had wanted to tell them, but they will understand from the file.

Now Dana must go find the crystal which only she can use to save the world. So she went back home and made arrangements and left the outers a note. The arancione crystal will be hers and she will save the ones she loves. Now she must face the challenge to get it.

Back at the temple...

"What does the disc have on it?" asked Rei trying to look over Amy's shoulder.

"It has a recording of every battle Dana has fought. Plus a file on some crystal. It includes maps and energy readings on how to get to it. Wonder what it is for." Amy looked up from her computer.

"It is the arancione crystal. Dana's the only one who can invoke it's powers. It is much like the imperial silver crystal. Meaning when used at full power it could kill her. It appeared on the day she was born during the Eclipse" Trista explained, "She is more than likely going to try to go after it soon. Since she is the only one who knows where she hid it, how to get to it and possibly the only one who can get to it alive."

"There is also a file on someone named L'Estremità. It must be the name of our enemy." Amy said opening the file. "Yes it is. From what Dana has found she is just out to destroy the world slowly so we suffer more. Also research from the past about L'Estremità."

"Well we'll need to discuss this more with Dana. How about we call it a day?" suggested Luna.

"Yeah we need to go check on Dana." said Amara and the other outers agreed.

When they got home they found Dana's note and instantly called the others.

Back at the temple…

"So where did she go?" asked Lita at this emergency meeting to figure out where Dana was and if she was ok.

"We're not sure. The note didn't say and the data doesn't give use any clues either. But we do know that Dana is after the arancione crystal. Her mission is dangerous enough with backup but alone she might not even make it back. She will have to pass the protector, which she placed there herself. So others wouldn't be able to steal it. But he might not recognize her for who she is." Trista said in her worried voice.

"Then why did she try to take it alone?" asked Luna.

"Because she is the only one who can get to it." said Amy rereading the file.

"Huh?" said Serena confused as normal.

"Like you were the only one who could reform the Imperial Silver crystal and only you can use it. Dana has the place were she put it fixed so only she could get to it. Since it is already set to her, she has not to worry about anyone else trying to use it. The arancione is as powerful if not more than the Silver crystal. At least that is what the file and notes Dana had in here show. Possibly that is why she put the file on there, to tell us what she was planning on doing." explained Amy as she looked up from the file.

"How can anything be more powerful than the Silver crystal?" asked Rei.

"Well Dana is the most powerful sailor ever. I am remembering more now that we are talking about it. Once Queen Serenity and Sailor Eclipse fought each other. When Dana was younger before she started using the arancione crystal. If they hadn't of stopped the only way Her highness could defeat Dana would to have been to use the full power of the Silver crystal, but Dana would have only been at the most knocked out. Now Dana is almost a grown woman there is no telling just how strong she is." said Luna thinking back to the day. Thinking on how Dana was being so self-righteous.

"She must have thought it too much for the rest of us and didn't want to fight about it." Amara said thinking out loud.

"So, she shouldn't go off by herself. It is not how things should be done. We're a team. Doesn't that mean anything to her?" said Mina.

"Yes it does, but your thinking of the inner scout way. The outer scouts are lucky to be told once it is all over. Mostly we work in pairs. Dana has always gone by herself unless Nyx went with her. Also she is the leader of the outer scouts so who are we to really question what she does. Furthermore, she is doing it in the name of good, it might be the only way to save the world and the future. I trust her and her choice." said Michelle getting angry.

"Who is Nyx?" ask Serena.

"A cat like Luna in many ways. He is like an advisor and protector, since he can take other forms. Nyx was created on the same day Dana was born." stated Hotaru

"Well we have done all we can. Lets all go home and call everyone if any of us see her or hears from her." suggested Amara.

"Alright, but should we tell Mathew?" asked Lita.

"No. They are fighting and I don't want him to worry." told Amara and the outers got up and left.

On a planet in the perfect center of a star system in the constellation of Libra (the scales), Dana was standing in front of the Temple of Equilibrio. She took her staff and tapped the door. It opened and flames popped up as she passed by the troches. She came to the main chamber. When a giant beast appear and began to speak.

"Who dare enters the Temple of Equilibrio, for I am the protector of what is it holds, state who you are and I will deicide if you shall live?" the monster yelled.

Dana bow down to one knee and keep her staff pointed to the ceiling in one hand.

"I am the keeper of the Balance. Child of the light and dark. I am high princess Danielle of Saturn. I am the one and only Sailor Eclipse, the child of the Eternity, and wielder of the staff of Eternity." Dana never looked up from the ground.

"Welcome my princess. Forgive me for I did not know it was you. Thank the scales you have returned to power. I am at your command." the beast bowed to her. Dana stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I need the crystal dear friend. Once I have it, I want you to take your feline form and come with me to Earth. Also I thank you for your faith fullness these thousand years." Dana said in a soft tone. The beast was a type of shape shifter, but it could never take a human form, just animals and monsters.

"Yes your highness. It would be my pleasure." It stood up and opened a hidden chamber. "It is in there."

"Thank you, Nyx." she stepped forward and got what she came for. "Ready to go. The others will be very worried about me if I don't get back soon."

"I am princess." with a shimmer he was a small black cat with big green eyes and a gold scale on his forehead. Nyx jumped up on her shoulder and nodded. Dana teleported back to Earth, where she sensed a battle.

* * *

For Reference:

Nyx is the name of the goddess of the is Italian for balance.

L'Estremità means The End in Italian.

Arancione is Italian for orange.

I like Italian words. He he.

Hope everyone is having a good time. On to chapter eight.


	8. Chapter 8

On to chapter eight we go.

* * *

In the later afternoon a monster attacked downtown. All of the Scouts came since no one had heard from Dana yet. They were having a hard time because this is one of the strongest they have faced. Sailor Venus and Sailor Neptune were already hurt. Nothing serious, but enough to slow them down. The monster was quick and strong. Its fire ball attack was going for Mars when she is slammed out of the way. Her savior was hit. When they looked to see who it was, they found Sailor Eclipse, who was now injured. Scratched for the fall and a little burned from the attack; Eclipse stood up anyway and walked toward the monster. Nyx stayed back in the shadows waiting for to be needed. The monster turned toward Eclipse and started to attack again. Dana raised her staff and cried:

"**ECLIPSE FINAL JUDGEMENT**"

The monster was badly hurt but not dusted. At this point the other scouts backed away. It got up to strike when Eclipse countered with a new attack.

"**ECLIPSE ARANCIONE BALANCING BLAST**"

The attack was so powerful there wasn't even dust left of the monster. Eclipse in turn from the teleport, power usage, and injury, powered down and fainted. She was caught out of nowhere by Mathew. The others powered down and walked over to them.

"Amara, I am taking her with me. I'll take care of her. Plus I need to say how sorry I am for what I said. If you will allow me that is." Mathew said as he picked her up. Amara nodded.

"How are you going to get her to your place?" asked Tuxedo Mask, who just got there a few minutes before to see the defeat of the foe.

"My car is near by. I will drive to my apartment then use the elevator the rest of the way." Mathew said as he walked away. Nyx jumped out of the tree he was in at this point.

"Hello Sailor Scouts and Prince of Earth. Eclipse tells me she is staying with the Outers, so I ask if I too may stay?" Nyx asked as he looked up at the girls.

"Of course, Nyx. It would be a pleasure." Michelle stated and the others agreed. They all went there separate ways.

At Mathew's...

Mathew came in the door and laid the sleeping girl on his bed. He went to go get his first aid kit to look at her cuts and scratches. He removed Dana's clothes and washed the buries that had started to appear as well as the burns and cuts. Dana didn't wake up the whole time. Although he was extremely worried, he figured that she had a rough day and needed the rest. Mathew put one of his big shirts and a pair of boxers on her.

A little later he was fixing himself something to eat when he heard a noise. Mathew turned to find Dana standing in his kitchen door.

"Your awake. Want something to eat?" he asked as he wave toward his food. She shook her head no.

"What am I doing here?" Dana asked looking him in the eye.

"You fainted after the battle. I bought you here and took care of your wounds.

Your clothes are in the wash." he said as he walk toward her.

"Thank you." Dana said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Mathew at this point stepped closer and put his arms around her. Dana put her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. She got a little tense from the wounds, so he made sure that he did not hold her too tight.

"I am sorry." it was all he could really find to say.

"I am too. I shouldn't have blown up so fast." She was starting to cry a little. Mathew made Dana face him. He took his hand an wiped her tears.

"No since in crying. It is all in the past. The weekends not over yet. If you like you can go get some of your clothes and stay here." he said trying to get her to smile.

"I never took them out of my sub-space pocket. I wasn't home long."she said, which confused him.

"Then where were you I look and called everywhere. I couldn't find you and no one would tell me anything." he asked with concern.

"They didn't tell you I went to go get the crystal?" she asked confused.

"No." he said with concern.

"Well they must not have wanted you to worry. Plus I have got Nyx back too. I had him guarding the crystal." she smiled at him trying to now make him feel better.

"Nyx is back too. That's great. We're all together again. Is he staying with you?"

"Of course. Now how about that laying in your arms all afternoon thing I was talking about before I left." Dana tried to put up a big innocent grin.

"I like the sound of that." he picked her up and carried her off to his room.

And that's where they stayed most of the rest of the weekend.

Within the next few weeks the attacks become more often. They were even happening during class. The girls were all exhausted. Dana was spending another night at Mathew's since it was closer to get to after the battle. She hoped up his to balcony and snuck in to his house. Due to her sailor skills, she didn't make a sound. Dana detransformed and crawled into his bed.

"This has to be a dream because logically beautiful girls don't just crawl into bed with you. So since this is a dream why are you here?" Mathew asked as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I just got done with a battle. It would take too long to go home so I thought you would like a little bed company. Don't worry I have clothes and you can drive me to school." She said with a yawn.

"O.k. At least I know your safe. Did you get hurt?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing to worry about just a few scathes. Now I am going to sleep. Good night."

"Good night." and they both fell asleep.

In the morning he gave her a once over looking for any unknown wounds. He made breakfast, which Dana really didn't want so she ate the leftovers with out heating them. Then he took her to school.

A few days later, Dana received a note from Rei to meet her at the temple later to discuss something.

Dana entered the temple right on time as asked. She went straight to the room with the great fire where she knew Rei would be waiting.

"Hello Dana. I am glad you could fit me into your busy schedule of saving the world and having a boyfriend."

"Well Rei what would you like to talk about or am I here for you to try and insult?" Dana said responding to Rei's harsh tone.

"Alright. Since you came here Dana, I have sensed a presences around you at all time in which I can not identify. Every time I try with the great fire a fierce wolf with green eyes pushes me away. It tells me to stop and leave before it has to force me to do so. Do you know what it is? And why I can't do anything to it?"

"Yes, I do. It is Night, my guardian spirit. He is my protector. You can't get rid of him. Only I can, for I am his master and creator. He is only doing as I asked. To keep people out of my mind and to protect me from unseen outside forces. He took you as a threat, due to your disliking of me." Dana said staring Rei down.

"I don't dislike you. How can I dislike someone who saved me. I just don't know you well enough to show that I see you as a friend." Rei said as she looked away.

"well then maybe you can help me with some of my spells then and my physic skills could use some fine tuning." Dana suggested with a soft smile.

They sat and talk for hours, Rei showing Dana what she was doing wrong and Dana teaching Rei how made Night and what he is all about.

As Dana was leaving Nyx appeared in a dragon form. "Dana, Rei we need you two at the park. The others are already there and fighting."

**MARS STAR POWER**

**SOLAR ECLIPSE STAR POWER**

Nyx laid close to the ground and let the girls gets on his back. Flying would be faster than running. On appearance Nyx let out a mighty roar breath flames on the latest monster of their enemy. Mars and Eclipse both jumped off and landed where the others were.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Eclipse looking at each of the Scouts.

"Not seriously." replied Amy.

"what is the readings on the beast?" inquired Mars.

"It is weakening. Maybe if Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Moon combine attacks they can destroy it." Mercury suggested looking in depth on her visor.

"Want to go for it?" asked Moon.

"Yeah but we have to time this." Eclipse responded then yelled "Nyx get out of the way! Now Sailor Moon"

**Moon Scepter Elimination**

**Eclipse Final Judgment**

...and with a final blast of flames from Nyx the monster was finished. The girls checked and took care of each others wounds before heading home and going right to sleep.

* * *

Only two more chapters after this.

Please someone leave me some love.

Until next week,

--Keeper of the Balance.


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go. This is coming to an end.

Sorry I didn't post sooner. I have been swamped with hw.

on with the show...

* * *

"The end is coming. I can feel it." said Dana, during the scout meeting.

"Well, I can't take much more of the fighting. We can't keep this up." said Mina half asleep.

"They're just trying to wear us down. We'll pull through." stated a very tried Rei.

Dana suddenly had an idea. If L'Estremità wasn't going to bring the fight to them then why not take it to her.

"Rei do you have a map of Tokyo?" asked Dana.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Rei confused.

"I'll show you if you let me use your map." said Dana.

"ok." she got the map and Dana opened it up on the table. Then she pulled a pointed crystal on a chain out of her subspace pokect.

"What are you doing?" asked Serena which was the same question on everyone's mind.

"I'm going to scry for L'Estremità. If she won't show herself,then I'll find her." Dana said as the crystal began to spin over the map. Everyone watched in amazement as the crystal suddenly like a magnet to metal stuck on a point in the park.

"We have her now." said Dana smiling to herself.

"What do we do now?" asked Amara.

"We prepare to go and get her." said Dana. "But it is the Princess's choice since she is our ruler."

Everyone looked to Serena, who was in shock. " I say that we should go after her."

"Then call Darien and tell him to meet us here." said Dana getting up off the floor." I'll be right back. I need some air." as she stepped out the door. Dana pulled out a cell phone and dialed Mathew's number.

"Hello." said the voice that came on the line.

"Hey." Dana said softly.

"what's wrong? You sound sad."

"I called to tell you that were going up against L'Estremità today." There was no emotion in her voice. Then it creaked. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"where are you now?" he asked in a haste.

"At the temple." Dana said softly.

"Don't leave until I get there." he said and hung up.

She closed her phone and sat down on the steps.

She seen him come running from way off. He ran straight to her and kissed her hard.

"Please be careful, and I love you too. There's something I want to ask incase something happens." he dropped to his knee and pulled out a velvet box with a beautiful ring inside. It was a remake of the one from over a thousand years ago. The band was white gold with a crescent moon holding a diamond. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes and don't worry nothing will happen to me or anyone else" she really started to cry now. Mathew slide the ring on her finger and he spun her around in a hug. He too was crying.

"Do you promise to come back safe?" he stared onto her eyes.

"Of Course. We have to get married." She smiled at him trying to make him feel better, when she herself knew anything can happen and if it comes down to it then she might have to die to protect everything she loves.

"We're leaving soon. I have to go. Just stay away from the park ok?" Dana took a serious tone.

"Ok. But if your not at my house by dark, I'm coming looking for you." He touched her cheek and left.

Darien had seen the most of what went on. In his mind he wondered what it was like to have a super powerful girlfriend that you know that you can't protect. Unlike Mathew, Darien could protect Serena in someway. How can anyone just sit and wait for the one they love to come home, knowing that at anytime that they might not come home. Darien seen Mathew begin to leave so he turned and went into the temple.

Dana turned and went inside to find Darien already there.

"Ready?" Dana asked.

Everyone nodded and transformed. They made their way to the park where Nyx met them.

"She's here. I can feel it." said Nyx as the hair stood up on his cat like body. Dana looked to the sky and yelled "L'Estremità, We know your here. Show yourself."

A voice came from a whole that appeared in the sky. " Fine Sailor Eclipse. You know your the only one I want to fight. Come and get me."

The whole sucked Sailor Eclipse inside. The others stood in shock of what had just happened. Then they seen a bright light shine in the sky with an orange glow. Nyx was the first to speak, "As long as that light shines we know that she's alive."

"Then what do we do when it goes out?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Pray she lives through her battle, Princess." Sailor Pluto said sadly.

Else where...

At the sign of the orange light Mathew came running. He had a feeling something terrible happened. when he made it to the park, he saw 9 Sailors, none who were his sailor, and one Earth Prince staring at the sky waiting. Nyx seen him and ran to jump into his arms. "She's fighting L'Estremità by herself."

Just then the bright light blinked and started to dim. They heard in their minds Dana's voice "Guys I need strength. Please send me your powers."

Each Sailor sent her their powers and their love.

Suddenly the orange light was blinding and they heard L'Estremità scream.

Moon dust lightly fell into a pile with a small pen landing in it.

Mathew walked over and looked at the pen as the others gathered round. "It's Dana's transformation stick. She's gone. I can feel it in my soul for it feels as though I have just been ripped into two." He feel to his knees and cried.

The whole group including Mathew sadly and slowly made their way to the temple. Were they could grieve for the fallen Sailor together.

* * *

That's right guys I just killed my self off in my own story. There is only one chapter left.


	10. Chapter 10

Very shot final chapter. Don't be too sad.

* * *

Mathew sat in the floor of the temple with Nyx in this lap. The others could only sit and be silent. They hadn't known her very long but she had become to be like family to everyone.

"She promised me and now she lied. Why would she lie?" he mumbled in his hands.

"What did she promise?" asked Nyx who understood what he had said.

Mathew lifted his head and said, "That she would come back safe."

Serena sat down beside him and began to speak, "I think I know what she did better than anyone since I have done it several times before. Dana chose to die to protect you unlike she couldn't in the Moon Kingdom. She just wanted us all to be safe."

Rei got up and brought a candle and a lighter to the table. "Dana told me about this. When a magical sister falls then some will light a candle and pray her soul makes it to the next life or the here after safely. Since to us Dana was like a sister I think it would be only right for us to honor her in a magical way." Rei lighted the candle and they all sat in silence.

When the silence broke Mathew turned to Serena and spoke, "I know what your saying, but that doesn't stop the pain. Thank you guys, but I just want to be alone right now." He got up out of the floor and went straight home.

On his bed laid the hoodie she had worn at his house just a few days ago. He held it to his nose. It smelled like her. Laying down in his bed he hugged it close and slowly fell asleep.

After this Mathew stop hanging around the sailor scouts. Dana's things were locked away to never see the light again.

Queen Serenity saw the things that were going on and knew this was not what was supposed to happen. She used some of her last strength to help her friend, but it would take a while before Dana would be allowed on Earth again or never again. It all depends on if destiny needs her once more.

* * *

The end....For Now.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think.

There is a part two beginning soon. Sailor Eclipse Book Two: The Child Of Eternity.

--Keeper of the Balance


End file.
